Aleu's Revenge
by drewdog302
Summary: After Wings Of Change Balto and Jenna are Ambushed by Steele and Niju outraged Aleu and her son Leo join forces and to avenge Balto and Jenna and put an end to Steele and Niju's schemes once and for all. Rated T for Blood and Violence
1. Chapter 1

"I HAD ENOUGH OF THAT WOLFDOG!" Shouted an outraged Steele "I know that feels." Said Niju "Why would you say that Niju." Steele asked "That wolfdog's daughter riuned my life too." Niju replied "How about we teach his daughter a lesson by killing the people  
who she loves the most." Steele said evilly "Who?" Asked Niju "Her parents Balto and Jenna." Steele said "After Balto and Jenna are dead then we'll go for her and her son ." Steele said an evil smirk formed on Niju's face "I like the idea of this  
plan." Niju said the two laughed evilly as the thought of killing Balto and Jenna entered their minds.

* * *

Meanwhile deep in the forest Aleu and her son Leo were fast asleep Aleu was fast asleep after Aleuleft her wolf pack she became mates with another wolf called James when Aleu was pregnant for Leo a hunter took aim at her but acting fast James sacrificed  
himself for his pregnant mate and unborn pup after James died Aleu suffered from depression for about half of her pregnancy but after giving birth to Leo she then realized that she was no longer alone she then woke up from her dream she looked over  
to check on her son Leo was fast asleep she smiled but then her ears perked up when she heard a _**SNAP**_ she ingorned and fell back asleep this time when she woke up she'll have an adventure that she orher sonwould  
never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

Balto woke up the next morning He looked next to him to see his mate Jenna who was already up "Good Morning Balto." Jenna said nuzzling her mate "Morning Jen." Balto said nuzzling back they went to get some breakfast after that they went on a little walk  
/but on their way back Balto's ears perked up "Jenna I think we should keep moving faster." Balto said before Jenna could reply a Black and White husky jumped in front of them "Steele what are you doing here?!" Balto growled "Nothing but to do this!"  
/Steele said he then whistled and Niju jumped on Balto and pinned him down "BALTO!" Jenna screamed "Jenna run get help!" Balto ordered Jenna turned to run but Steele grabbed her by her orange scarf "Let us go Steele this has gonetoo far." Balto  
said "Why would

I do that wolfdog?" Steele asked and they dragged Balto and Jenna into an alley they struggledand squirmed but their grip was too strong "LET US GO!" Jenna shouted "Shut up and don't worry this won't hurt...much." Snarled Niju he raised his  
/paw and slashed at Jenna's chest she yelped in pain andshe was beginning to bleed exponentially "Let her go Steele if it's me you want then let her go." Balto begged "No It's both of you I want." Steele snarled "Balto...please help me."

Jenna whispered "Shut up husky." Niju shoutedand he slapped Jenna hard in the face she then started to cry"Can I kill the husky first?" Niju asked annoyed by Jenna crying "No kill the wolfdog first."Steele said "No no no!" Jenna sobbed

"Shut up!" Niju said again Steele then raised his paw up ready to strike Balto he looked at Jenna and mouthed _I love you_ Steele stabbed Balto multiple times Balto's eyes widen and thenhe was out cold "NO!" Jenna screamed"Your turn  
now." Niju said looking down at

Jenna shestruggled and squirmed but then Steele signaled Niju to go for the kill Niju then bit Jenna's neck she screamed in pain then Niju released her,bloodwas gushing from her neck and chest "Let's get out of here." Steele said his paws  
were covered in Balto's blood they heard someone coming their way Steele and Niju didn't have time dispose of Balto and Jenna's bodies sothey ran.

* * *

"MAMA,PAPA!" Aleu screamed she then realized she was still in her cave she was shakingand panting in fear she felt like she just saw future her screaming woke up Leo "Mom what's wrong?" he asked worried about his mom "Leo I think my parents are  
in danger." Aleu replied "You mean Grandma and Grandpa?" Leo asked again "Yes I saw then getting murdered by Steele and Niju." Aleu replied "Those two mean guys you told me about?" Leo asked Aleu nodded "We've got to warn them." Aleu said then Aleu  
and her son ran to Nome hoping that they weren't too late to warn Balto and Jenna.


	3. Chapter 3

Aleu and Leo finally made it to Nome they went to Balto and Jenna's house but they weren't home so Aleu and Leo went to towns park where they usually hang out but they weren't there ether then they checked the alley because most ambushes and murders take  
place in the main alleyways Aleu then heard Leo scream she ran to her son in distress "Leo what's wrong." Aleu asked Leo then moved aside revealing...Balto and Jenna bleeding "No no Mama,Papa wake up please." Aleu said nudging them Balto didn't  
move Jenna moved though she looked up at her daughter "Aleu." She said weakly "Mama what happened?" Aleu asked "It was Steele and Niju they...ambushed me and your father." Jenna replied her breath was starting to gurgle "No Mama look at me eyes on  
me." Aleu said "Leo get a vet!" Aleu ordered "No Aleu there's not much time." Jenna said "Mama I lost James I don't want to lose you or Papa too." Aleu said tears were pouring down her muzzle "Aleu me and your father will always be with you." Jenna said  
then she wasout cold due to blood loss Aleu knew that there was nothing she could do her parents were gone and all she had left was her son Leo Aleu then removed Jenna's orange scarf which was covered in blood stains and she placed the scarf  
on her neck Aleu was qiute surprised how soft it felt and it was so warm it was Aleu had no time Leo came back with an ambulance the doctor said that Balto and Jenna were gonna make it but will be in the hospital for a couple of weeks Aleu felt sad but  
something else was boiling inside her...anger Steele and Niju almost killed Balto and Jenna she couldn't allow them to get away with it right now she was going to put an end to Niju and Steele's schemes once and for allthen sheturned to  
her son and said "Leo stay with the doctors I'm gonna take down Niju and Steele." "Mom revenge won't solve anything." Leo said "It'll keep them from hurting anyone else ever again." Aleu replied sternly "Mom I'm coming with you." Leo said "No way Leo  
it's too dangerous." Aleusaid to her son hoping he would stay put "Mom I can't let you do this alone." Leo replied "Look Leo there's no time to argue I'm your mother you do as I say." Aleu said "Mom sometimes I have to disobey youI'm sorry  
Mom butI have to disobey you this time." Leo said "Alright but stay behind me." Aleu said.

* * *

Steele and Niju searched the whole cave "Steele I can't find a trace of Aleu orLeo." Niju said "Then will wait for them to return then we'll kill them." Steele replied "I don't think so Steele." said a female voice "Who said that?" Steele asked  
then he was head butted by a gray blurr he turned to see Aleu and Leo barring their teeth "Why Aleu what a surprise." Steele said he then noticed Jenna's scarf on her neck "Where did you that scarf?" He asked "Do you think I'm an idiot I found out what  
you did to my parents." Aleu snarled "Yes that was us." Niju said "But why?" Leo asked "Because everyone had been treating us with disrespect for FAR too long." Steele replied "Maybe you twoshouldn't have been jerks." Aleu revoked "Thats why we  
ambushed your parents after we're through with you and your little boy we will kill your whole family." Niju continued "YOU TWO ARE INSANE!" Leo snarled "Anyway Aleu and Leo your time has come any last words?" Steele asked "SCREW YOU STEELE!" Aleu  
shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

Aleu and Leo charged at Steele and Niju "Leo you get Niju and I get Steele." Aleu ordered "You got it Mom." Leo replied Aleu smirked at her son and she head butted Steele causing him to slam into a rockhe yelped in pain "Did that hurt because that  
probably

how that felt of what you did to my parents!" Aleu snarled "Oh it's a deep shame that you didn't save your Mother and Father." Steele said "SHUT UP YOU PRICK!" Aleu snarled again and she violently bit Steele's neck and threw him into a tree he yelped  
in pain Steele slowly got up "You tough but you be tough to save your son." he said evilly Aleu realized she wasn't the next target it was...her son Leo "You threaten my son you threaten me." Aleu said Steele then charged at Aleu and he grabbed  
Jenna's scarf which Aleu was wearing Aleu gagged as she struggled for air then she stabbed Steele with her claws in one of his frontlegs forcing to realse his grip on the scarf "No body messes with me." Aleu said and she charged at Steele they  
were proceeding to claw to claw combat then at one point Steele tripped and he fell then Aleu had the opportunity to end Steele's misery she raised her claws and she viciously but his neck Steele looked at Aleu one last time and said "Your...Gonna  
pay for this." Then Steele went limp "Well Good riddance Steele." Aleu said "MOM!" Leo shouted Aleu raced Aleu ran to her son she gasped to see Leo pinned down by Niju "NIJU LET MY SON GO!" Aleu demanded sternly "Too bad Aleu your gonna pay  
for what you did to me." Niju said and he stabbed Leo in the neck "NO!" Aleu shouted her eyes stared to tear up "I'm...gonna rip your head off." Aleu snarled and with a tearful muzzle she tackled Niju and she viciously stabbed Niju multiple times  
once Niju was dead Aleu ran to her son's aid "Leo wake up please." Aleu begged Leo didn't budge "No no first my mate,then my parents,now my son WHY?!" Aleu sobbed as she laid crying next to her son she had a flashback of when she gave birth to Leo _**Flashback starts.**_ _Aleu had been suffering from depression for about most of her pregnancy ever since James died she didn't know how'll she raise the pup she was pregnant for then she started to feel sneering pain from her swollen stomach at first she thought she was hungry but after she ate her stomach ache got worse Aleu then realized that her water broke she laid down and started to push She Screamed in pain as made her deilvery she panted "I'm glad it's over." Aleu said she looked at her newborn pup the pup started to wimper in sadness "Shhh it's okay Mommy's here." Aleu said she nuzzled her pup "I'll take good care of you." Aleu said "I promise." then Aleu felt her depression go away as she watched her newborn pup lay down next his mother and fell asleep "Sleep tight...Leo." Aleu said in a soft voice she too fell asleep_

 _ **Flashback ends**_

Aleu couldn't stop crying Leo was the only family she had left from James and he now was dead then Aleu heard a soft thumping sound...a heart beat Leo was still alive Aleu nudged him then Leo woke up and coughed he looked at his mother "Mom?" He  
asked Aleu nodded she then nuzzled her son "I thought I lost you." Aleu said with tears of joy pouring down her face they stayed there for 20 minutes then Aleu remebered "Uh oh Leo we need to check on my parents." Aleu said and she and Leo ran to  
Nome.

* * *

Aleu paced back and forth across the floor of the vet's waiting for their que to go in Balto and Jenna's room then the doctor came in he told them that Balto and Jenna were stable and well and that she and Leo were allowed in the room they walked in Balto  
was glad to see Aleu in one piece "What happened to Steele and Niju?" He asked "Their dead they won't be bothering us ever again." Aleu said "I'm so proud of you Aleu." Jenna said she then noticed that Aleu was wearing her scarf "Wait that's my scarf."  
Jenna said Aleu was about to take off when Jenna said "No no keep it I think it suits you and I always got a spare scarf." Aleu looked in the mirror she could see that her mother's scarf DID suit her real well after a while Balto and Jenna needed to rest  
before medical care in the morning Aleu looked at her son and smiled "You remind me like your father." Aleu said "I miss him." Leo said with a frown "I miss him too but if he was here he would be super proud of you." Aleu said "What to race home?" Aleu  
asked "Sure thing." Leo said and she and her son raced toward their home.

* * *

 **The end R &R and subscribe to my channel on YouTube Nexus467**


End file.
